how we met
by BlackRoseOfApollo
Summary: it's a series of one-shots on how the caracters in PJO and maybe HOO if i'm not lazy met. NOT NECESARLY ORIGINAL. tratie. percabeth. nico. thalia. rachel. luke. connor. drew. leo. silena. beckendorf
1. traviskatie

**Plz read if you love it or not know that I love you :***

**Travis/Katie:**

Katie's pov

Wow I'm a half-blood! Today was my first day at camp. Silena Beauregard guided me to the Hermes cabin she's really nice. I got to the cabin, it was empty, weird she said it was usually over loaded in here. I guess she was right 'cause there were sleeping bags on the floor. I got to a bunk bed that was made not like all the others and put my bag on it. Then I heard a hot, sexy, seductive, sweat, mischievous voice says to me.

"You're lucky."I turn around and see a guy that could be perfect: blue eyes, auburns messy hair, tall, muscular, smirking at me. He _could_ be perfect at this very moment but he was sweaty. I'm guessing he came here to change his shirt cause it was all wet, not that I mind his abs were hot.

"Why?"

"Your undetermined right?"I nodded I still didn't know what it meant but I heard a lot of campers calling me that. "Well undetermined campers get the flour." he pointed to the sleeping bags then continued "you're just lucky that you found an empty bunk!"

Travis's pov

After explaining it to her. I got closer to her than I should; Connor and I saw that hot chick getting threw the borders I betted on her before he could, slashed water on my shirt and hair so I have a prepuce of getting in the cabin and see her. I realized that our faces were just inches apart, damn you have no idea how much I want to kiss her perfect soft lips… even if I have no idea who she is! I noticed I was just staring at here so I got my seductive mode on and said, still inches from her.

"I'm travis, travis stoll. Head counselor of this cabin." Then I handed her my hand, she shook it

"Katie Gardner." damn her smile is perfect.

"Well Katie do you have an idea on who your godly parent is?"

"No, my dad never told me who my mom was; he said I will find out in time."

"I'm betting Demeter"

"Really"

"I'm sure of it" I smirked my signature-Hermes-kid-smirk-that-no-girls-can-resist-to smirk. Mission accomplished: she blushed, but then realized it and got all tough again.

"You sure you'd bet anything?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine, if you lose, I want 3 golden drachmas!"I didn't really care I'm gonna steal them anyway. "What do you want if you win?"

"a kiss."I simply replied. She was shocked for a second but then accepted. This is getting interesting!

*_*_*tonight*_*_*

It was dark and we were all sitting around the fire, Katie wasn't to far from me I was watching her laugh with silena. Her lose t-shirt fell from her should and you could see here perfect skin. She adjusted it, she could be an Aphrodite girl easily, but then Chiron said.

"All hail to Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter!" Chiron you have no idea how much I love you right now! Katie glanced nervously at me and I winked at her.

Katie's pov

Oh shit. I'm happy that my mom claimed me but now I have to kiss 'cookie stoll' I know we are going to be enemies for the rest of… our life! But I can't help the butterflies in my stomach every time I look at him

Travis's pov

Chiron told Katie to go pack and of course the head counselor has to help her. I followed her after he nodded for me to go but she only noticed me when I entered behind her.

"Looks like I won"

"I'm Demeter's daughter"

"Where's my kiss babe" she got close to me, I could smell her perfume, she was just inches from me and glared

"if you're tongue comes any were near my mouth I will k-" yup you figured, I kissed her, and my tongue did come near her mouth. She had to kiss back, it was the deal. So yeah when we pulled away I could see her getting angry so I walked away with a smirk.

**like it? yes, no? R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Connor*Drew

Back when Connor was just an ammeter prankster, he used to get caught… sometimes.

On an early morning, when Travis didn't want to get up and be his lookout, Connor had to prank the Aphrodite cabin alone.

So he got there, got in there room, took a not so quick glance at all the hot girls sleeping and got to work to paint there pink and blue walls, black.

He knelt on the ground and took out his brush.

"What the Hades do you think you're doing?"

"Pai-" he stop at mid sentence when he realized the voice he was hearing wasn't Travis's. He turned around to face bravely his doom when he saw the hottest chick he's ever seen. "Who the Hades are you?!"

"Drew"

"Well 'Drew', don't you need like beauty sleep or smoothing?"

"Me, beauty sleep? I'm the hottest girl in this fucking world!"

"Yes you are!"

"Ok let's just put it behind us, because you know" she started walking towards Connor in a seductive way and poor Stoll was teased because he could see really clearly through her tiny pjs."I'm getting bored, alone, with everyone sleeping…"

**sorry i undestand if you hate me i haven't updated in a while im busy, alot *cought*lazy*cought***


	3. Chapter 3

I promise to update tomorrow its just that school and homework are in the way

I also promise to update every week.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris x Clarisse

Poor Chris was new to camp half blood

Lucky Chris just got claimed.

Son of Hermes.

What did it mean? It means that he has to "bond with his siblings" like Chiron said.

_Gods help me _he thought as he walked in to the cabin to "hang" with the biggest pranksters in this eon.

He sat down awkwardly on Travis's bunk where he was with his brother on the opposite side with his back pressed on the bunk of….gods know who.

Being annoying -or maybe just clueless- like always. They just stared at him. After a while Connor's adhd kicked in, he couldn't take it anymore; he needed to annoy or prank! So he got an idea.

"So Chris, ready for people laughing at you?" Chris looked confused

"Why would they laugh at me?"

"Because you're a son of Hermes that's never pilled a prank in his life…"

"So the only thing I have to do is pull a prank?!"

"Yeah! I'll help u with an idea! ... At four tomorrow the Ares cabin is out to sword fighting practice, you could maybe write on the wall: ARES IS A LOSER, WON BY PERCY JAKSON! A HALFBLOOD BETING UP A GOD! They hate to talk about it!"

Chris thanks the genius pranksters and runes out to get red paint.

What the newbie didn't know were two things:

1-it's not if the original pranksters are your brothers that they won't prank u.

2-the Ares cabin had sword fighting at three tomorrow and as usual stayed almost half an hour more at the arena.

Connor set the times exactly so that they would walk on Chris working.

At 4:25 Chris was at work, he took a step back to admire his work. And just as he opened the door. Big muscled kids got in.

The first to beat him up? Clarisse LaRur.

He stayed two weeks at the infirmary.

But since that day, Chris and Clarisse can't stop the butterflies when they see each other.


End file.
